Of Evils Never Met
by Lion's Roar
Summary: AU: What if Riddle was captured when he was sixteen for opening the Chamber of Secrets? But what if there was another evil, reaching its peak while the trio was at Hogwarts? Lucius Malfoy has named himself the Dark Lord and Draco seduces Ginny to get..
1. You're a Girl

Longer summary: AU: What if Riddle was captured when he was sixteen for opening the Chamber of Secrets? Lily and James would still be alive, the Longbottoms wouldn't be mentally insane, and Harry would have grown up knowing he was a wizard. But what if there was another evil, reaching its peak while the trio was at Hogwarts? Lucius Malfoy has named himself the Dark Lord and Draco seduces Ginny to get information from the good side. Can Harry stop the Malfoys from getting what they want, and save his best friends sister? Could he also fall in love with her? L/J D/G H/G R/Hr OC/OC  
  
Of Evils Never Met  
  
Chapter 1: You're Just A Girl  
  
"Ron! Let's go play Quidditch at my house!" seven year old Harry James Potter calls to his best friend.  
  
"I wanna come!" Ginevra Weasley, Ronald's younger sister, comes rushing down the stairs to join her brother and his best friend.  
  
"But you're a girl," Harry explains. "You can't play Quidditch."  
  
"Can too!" Ginny argues.  
  
"Cannot!"  
  
"Can too!" Ginny finally tackles him to the ground and starts to throw punches. Ron is finally able to get her off of Harry, but it's to late; he already has a black eye.  
  
"Butt face!" Harry taunts, pressing his unluck.  
  
"Barf breath!" Ginny taunts back.  
  
9 years later, on the train to Hogwarts  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
"Man whore!"  
  
"God, they're at it again" Hermione sighs and falls into her seat next to Ron.  
  
"When are they not?" Ron asked.  
  
"Should we stop them?"  
  
"Not yet, I want to see how long it takes her to pounce him"  
  
"Weasel!"  
  
"Is that the best you can do, Potthead?"  
  
"Nazi!"  
  
"What?" Ginny asked, very puzzled.  
  
"Never mind" Harry mutters quickly.  
  
"When did you learn about the Nazis?" Hermione asked.  
  
"My mum told me about them" Harry whispered.  
  
"Finally! A wizard knows about muggle wars!" Hermione exclaimed. "Did you know that my Great Grandpa fought in World War two?"  
  
"Great job, Harry. You got her started again." Ron muttered and Hermione slapped his arm.  
  
A/N: okay, I know you all hate me now for uploading another story without updating the others, but I'm working on it. The next chapters for the other 3 will be long, promise. I'll have them up in a week, tops.  
  
I did this cause of another killer plot bunny. I'm posting another one of my stories on my website, I'll put it in my bio if anyone wants to read it.  
  
Okay, random, but oh well: birds keep flying into my bedroom window. All of a sudden, I hear a thump and I see something fall to the ground, then get up and fly away. I didn't think that my windows were that clean. 


	2. The Betting Pool

Chapter 2:  
  
Ron fell asleep on Hermione's shoulder, much to her liking, but she'd never tell. Harry and Ginny kept shooting each other dirty looks throughout the whole ride, and when it was time to leave, Harry jabbed the sleeping Ron in the ribs forcefully.  
  
"Funny bunny!" Ron shouted as he was jabbed awake, causing some laughter from Hermione and Ginny.  
  
"Come on, Ron. The train's stopped."  
  
The speech from the Headmaster was, like always, boring. The list in Filch's office had twenty new items (thanks to Fred and George's joke shop) if anyone wanted to see it, like anyone would want to go there. Then, during the feast, Dean started a betting pool for who will end up in the hospital wing first, due to Ginny's wrath; Harry or Ron.  
  
"My bet's on Ron" Hermione called. Ron glared at her, causing her to smirk back.  
  
"I think it'll be Harry" Seamus stated.  
  
"If you all like, I'll put them there together, right now" Ginny offered.  
  
"But that ruins the fun!"  
  
"I think Pot-Head will get there first, seeing as he's a wimp who can't survive a girl's beating." A cold voice drawled.  
  
"Well, thanks for stating your opinion, but it's not needed here. No matter how true it is." Ginny turned to see a very hot Draco Malfoy.  
  
"May I please speak to you privately, Ginevra?" he asked, holding out his hand.  
  
"Sure" she took his hand and when they got out of the hall, he pushed her up against the wall and pushed his lips against hers. She was, at first, very surprised, but then she melted into his kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. He took that as a sign, and deepened the kiss.  
  
They didn't hear the people coming out of the Great Hall five minutes later, but they did hear Ron scream.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?!" They separated and looked over to see a steamed Ron.  
  
"Nothing" Ginny said calmly.  
  
"That wasn't 'nothing'! Ginny, you're a scarlet woman!" she slapped him so hard that it dislocated his jaw. Nobody called her a scarlet woman.  
  
"I won!" Hermione shrieked and made everyone pay up.  
  
"Hermione, when you're finished collecting your winnings, can you please help me up to the Hospital Wing, I'm not seeing properly."  
  
A/N: okay, I know it's really short, but oh well! It's better than nothing! I'm going to put in my favorite line because it's stuck in my head. "Hey Wayne?" "Yeah?" "Did you ever think that Bugs Bunny was ever hot when he put on a dress and acted like a girl?" laughter by Wayne "No" "Uh, me neither" Wayne's World 


End file.
